Les Plumes Noires
by Akarisnape
Summary: 11 : drogues. Il faut résister à la tentation. deux drabbles pour terminer. qui est suspicieux?
1. Fierté compromise

_Disclaimer : les perso ne sont évidement pas à nous, ô pauvres lecteurs et lectrices que nous sommes, heureusement que ce site existe car grâce à lui nous pouvons les kidnappés pour un temps indéterminé !_

_Note : peut être que certains Drabbles vont découler en fic, je ne suis pas encore sur._

_Les Plumes Noires _

_Drabbles__ n° 1 fierté compromise_

_J'ai chaud._

Une goutte de sueur coula de son front lisse.

_J'ai mal à la gorge._

L'enfant était malade, pourtant il s'obstinait.

_Et ce foutu mal de crane._

Il lisait difficilement la feuille devant lui.

_J'aimerai dormir._

Il travaillait ardemment derrière son bureau malgré son mal. Sebastian entra furtivement dans le lieu. Un plateau d'argent dans la main ou reposait une tasse finement ciselé. Une tasse de collection, fragile de part sa porcelaine. Sur le même plateau, prônant fièrement, se dressait aussi une théière de la même matière dont de délicates volutes de fumées s'échappait tendrement. Une petite sucrière accompagnait le tout, suivit de la sempiternelle cuillère en argent.

_Vite la pause, empêchait moi de lire ce tas de futilité._

L'enfant s'obstinait à regarder les papiers, mais Sébastian savait et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement. Il repartit discrètement après avoir servis son jeune maître.

Il ne revint qu'une quinzaine de minute plus tard pour remarquer que le petit lord dormait sur le bureau.


	2. Le drame de la canne

_Disclaimer : les perso ne sont évidement pas à nous, ô pauvres lecteurs et lectrices que nous sommes, heureusement que ce site existe car grâce à lui nous pouvons les kidnappés pour un temps indéterminé !_

_Note : peut être que certains Drabbles vont découler en fic, je ne suis pas encore sur._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Les Plumes Noires **_

**Drabbles n°2 le drame de la canne**

* * *

_Note spéciale : ce drabble là est vraiment un pur délire ! XD vous verrez certainement ou se situe se drabble dans l'histoire._

* * *

Sébastian ne trouvait plus la canne de son jeune maître. Il avait un peu joué avec et ne savait plus ou il l'avait mise. Ce n'était pas sa faute non plus, il n'était plus habitué à ne rien faire avec les missions, la surveillance du château et les enlèvements envers son jeune maître tout les quatre matins.

En ce moment tout était calme, l'ennuyant quelques peu. Ou avait-il bien pu la mettre ?qu'avait' il bien fait avec ? Récapitulons, il avait fait la majorette, jouer au lancer de bâton avec pluto, fait des grillades, imiter les samurais en coupant des feuilles en deux, se gratter le dos, s'entrainer au fleuret, torturer quelques animaux –sauf des chats- soit tout ce qu'il y a de normal en somme avec une canne.

Il s'assit peu élégamment –personnes n'était la pour voir ses faits et gestes en temps que majordome de la famille Phantomhive- sur un des canapés d'une des multitudes salles de conversation -la salle rouge, une de ses préférées car lui rappelant les flammes de l'enfer de par ses couleurs chaudes- du château. Il entendit alors nettement le crac sonore. Se relevant et retirant la multitude de coussin, il l'a trouva enfin.

Bon il pourrait toujours dire que c'était la faute d'un des autres domestiques.

* * *

alors? une pitite review? un avis, un mot clés que vous aimeriez que je développe en drabble? pour cela cliquez en bas!


	3. Thé et souvenir

_Disclaimer : les perso ne sont évidement pas à nous, ô pauvres lecteurs et lectrices que nous sommes, heureusement que ce site existe car grâce à lui nous pouvons les kidnappés pour un temps indéterminé !_

_Note : peut être que certains Drabbles vont découler en fic, je ne suis pas encore sur._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Les Plumes Noires**_

**Drabbles n°3 Thé & Souvenir**

**

* * *

  
**

Il était anglais de souche, il ne devait qu'adorer, qu'aimer, que fantasmer sur le thé. Surtout à 4h de l'après midi.

Ciel aimait le thé, plus particulièrement les souvenirs qu'ils laissent dans les théières. Surtout les vieilles théières.

L'étain, la fonte, l'argent et la terre cuite convenaient aux thés corsés, comme le Ceylan, le thé africain et l'Assam. La porcelaine dure et la porcelaine anglaise tendre étaient idéales pour les thés plus légers comme les Darjeeling, les Oolong et les thés verts.

Chez les Phantomhive, chaque thé avait sa théière y imprégnant la marque et en faisant ressortir les aromes.

Ciel aimerait laisser des souvenirs quand il partirait. Mais Elisabeth finirait certainement par l'oublier. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé à Sébastien de n'avoir aucune pitié pour les ennemis, y laissant des marques profondes sur leurs corps et surtout dans leur fierté. Car quand il les entrainerait dans les enfers, même dans leurs folles douleurs ils ne pourraient jamais l'oublier.

* * *

**Une review ne serait pas de refus^^**


	4. Le docteur

_Disclaimer : les perso ne sont évidement pas à nous, ô pauvres lecteurs et lectrices que nous sommes, heureusement que ce site existe car grâce à lui nous pouvons les kidnappés pour un temps indéterminé !_

_Note : peut être que certains Drabbles vont découler en fic, je ne suis pas encore sur._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Les Plumes Noires**_

**Drabbles n°4 Docteur ou la fierté compromise 2**

**

* * *

**

Sébastian savait que Ciel n'aimait pas les docteurs, ni les hôpitaux. C'est pourquoi, quand celui-ci était malade, il avait pris soin de mettre un somnifère dans sa tisane –et non un thé comme l'enfant l'aurait cru- de quatre heures.

Pendant que l'enfant buvait inconsciemment le breuvage, il était parti chercher le docteur qui attendait sagement dans l'entrée pour l'emmener dans la chambre du jeune maître.

Après tout, ce n'était que l'œuvre d'un majordome de la famille Phantomhive qui veillait au bien être de son jeune maître.

* * *

Alors vos avis ?


	5. Peur

j'aime pas tellement le café, mais j'adore le bruit des plumes quand elles grattent le parchemin. Félicitation à **CoffeePlume** pour m'avoir envoyé la première review de ce recueil!

_Disclaimer : les perso ne sont évidement pas à nous, ô pauvres lecteurs et lectrices que nous sommes, heureusement que ce site existe car grâce à lui nous pouvons les kidnappés pour un temps indéterminé !_

_Note : peut être que certains Drabbles vont découler en fic, je ne suis pas encore sur._

_

* * *

_

_**Les Plumes Noires**_

**Drabbles n°5 Peur**

**

* * *

  
**

Le maître n'avait peur de rien pensa Meirin. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il en laisser paraître. Dans un sens, c'était mieux pour tout le monde que personne ne sache de quoi il était effrayé vu le nombre d'ennemis qu'il avait.

Meirin spéculait sérieusement d'ailleurs que son Lord devait chercher la peur en elle-même, car il affichait tout le temps et par tous vent cette figure fière et aristocratique faisant enrager ses détracteurs. Il se laissait enlever tout les quatre matins, revenait toujours le corps écorché mais ne semblant aucunement troublé.

Mais Meirin savait que le lord ne trouverait jamais la peur en lui-même car Sébastian veillait jalousement sur lui. Oui, Sébastian était vraiment un très bon protecteur pour que même le jeune maître ne se sente jamais en danger dans les pires situations. Ceux qui avait peur était certainement ceux qui avait déjà rencontré la dextérité de Sébastian,...s'ils étaient encore vivant bien sur.

Meirin aurait aimé que Sébastian soit son chevalier servant, mais elle devait avouer que le rôle de la princesse pas tellement en détresse allait très bien au jeune seigneur.

* * *

**donner son avis ce n'est pas long^^**


	6. Hamlet n'abandonnera jamais

**Message : CoffeePlume a t'elle bien reçu le message que j'ai transmis de Jolly-Roger-77?**

* * *

Disclamer : Malheureusement ils ne sont pas à moi

_**Note : ce drabble fait référence à l'oav de Kuroshitsuji, pas obligé de la voir cependant.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Les Plumes Noires**_

**Drabbles n°6 Hamlet n'abandonneras jamais !**

**

* * *

  
**

Ciel se le jurait, jamais plus il ne ferait de théâtre. Il avait du mentir. Mentir à des spectateurs, mentir à des enfants, se mentir à lui-même. Au départ, Sébastian lui avait fait comprendre qu'il aurait juste à laisser transparaître ses sentiments en la personne d'Hamlet, un personnage emplis de haine, de vengeance envers ses ennemis. Mais parce que les enfants ne voulaient pas de fin triste, ils avaient du remanier entièrement la pièce sur place alors qu'ils avaient si durement répéter. Hamlet avait alors jurait qu'il abandonnait la vengeance. Sottise ! Ciel ne pouvait faire machine arrière. De un, il ne pouvait pas du fait du pacte avec son démon de majordome et de deux il ne le voulait absolument pas.

Mais le pire de tout, il avait du être près du vicomte Druitt, ce maléfique ange blond coureur de jupon ! Pis, se laisser tenir la main pendant que le public faisait une ovation à cette pièce devenus au combien ridicule.

Plus jamais la compagnie Phantom n'offrirait des pièces de théâtres à des enfants pauvres ou du moins sans être sur que les comédiens soient déjà sur place. Pour le moment, il devait aller laver sa main, rien que d'imaginer que cet homme l'ai touché lui donner des frissons.

* * *

Alors?


	7. Quand les dieux s'amusent

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji ne sera jamais à moi, mais je pique quand même ciel est sébastian. Ciel parce qu'il est trop mignon et Sébastian parce qu'il est vraiment…waouuuuuuuuh !

**Note : Celui-là m'a étonné lui-même, je l'ai commencé sans connaître la fin et je l'ai écrit en étant complètement déconnecté, je viens a peine de lire et je me demande encore, mais que sous-entend Sébastian ?**

**

* * *

**

_**Les Plumes Noires**_

_**Drabbles 7 : Quand les dieux s'amusent...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Alors la, c'était le pompon ! Ciel s'attendait a ce que ceux qui avaient tués ses parents soient des nobliaux contestataires, des démons en mal de suspens, ou encore des religieux fanatiques qui voulaient purifiés le monde. Mais la !... Un ange ! La bonne blague ! Ils n'étaient pas censés prôner l'amour, la paix, la bonté, le pardon, l'abstinence et toutes autres choses qu'on qualifie de pure, mièvre et innocente ?

D'autant plus que celui-là ne voulait pas que s'en prendre à sa petite personne apparemment, mais carrément purifier la surface de la terre. Il n'avait pas un complexe de dieu ?

Sébastian qui le déshabillait pour le mettre au bain le regarda et sourit en coin.

« Le jeune maître a-t-il une question ? Que puis-je faire pour satisfaire sa curiosité ?»

Ciel grogna, il n'aimait pas quand le démon souriait comme cela. « C'est un ange, mais il a l'air étrange. Les anges ne sont-ils pas des êtres qui prônent l'amour et combattent les démons ? …est-ce qu'il m'attaque parce que j'ai fait un pacte avec toi ? »

Sébastian plongea son maître dans la baignoire et commença a doucement lui frotter le dos.

« Voyez vous, My Lord, il existe plusieurs dieu, pas forcément gentils, pas forcément méchant qui aiment s'amuser avec les vies, qui se lassent et qui meurt. Les humains, les animaux, les plantes, la terre sont les créations des dieux. Pour s'amuser, le plus puissant d'entre eux créa les démons. D'après les dieux, le monde des hommes courraient à sa perte attiré par la noirceur, par la folie, par la tentation que provoquaient les démons. Ne pouvant les éradiquer eux même et celui qui les avaient créé refusant de les reprendre, un dieu créa alors les anges et autres esprit purs pour combattre le Mal, prêcher la foi, l'abstinence et la modestie. Mais parfois, il arrive que des anges perdent eux même la foi que les hommes trouveront le bon chemin. Soit ils se laissent dépérir, soit ils deviennent fou, soit comme Lucifer embrassent les ténèbres avec délectation. Ceux qui deviennent fou sont nommés les anges de guerre, ils sont incompris dans leur agissement et prêt à tuer ceux qu'ils considèrent presque comme leur enfants. »

« Oh ! Ils s'en veulent donc de nous avoir mal éduquer » s'exclama Ciel « Par amour pour nous donc…c'est assez spécial »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Ciel se soit fait sécher, habiller et mis au lit, Sébastian était en train de tirer les rideaux de la fenêtre pour éviter que la lune ne dérange trop le garçon.

« Mais dis moi Sébastian, les démons peuvent-ils tomber amoureux ? »

L'être des ténèbres se retourna et recoucha l'enfant qui s'était assis. Avec ses mains gantées, il repoussa les mèches qui cachaient le sceau et caressa tendrement la joue du maître. Tout en fixant ses yeux rougeâtres dans ceux bleu et mauve, il murmura : « Mais les démons sont toujours amoureux My Lord » Il repartit alors, toujours avec son sourire mystérieux.


	8. Le jour du marché

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji ne sera jamais à moi, mais je peux encore le rêver

**Note : A Jolly-Roger-77 qui voulait l'apparition de Grell…j'espère qu'il te plaira, tu ne m'as donné aucune indication pour ce personnage. Pas que je m'en plaigne j'ai pu ainsi en faire ce que je veux. Même si c'est assez banal.**

_**Les Plumes Noires**_

_**Drabbles 8 : Le jour du marché**_

Un marché reste un marché et Ciel se devait de tenir toutes les promesses qu'il faisait. C'est pourquoi quand Grell était venu ce jour la, il avait dit à Sébastian de le laisser entrer. Celui-ci l'avait laissé faire, fronçant imperceptiblement ses sourcils et sentant indéniablement le coup fourré.

« Grell » soupira l'enfant quand l'être de l'au delà apparut dans le bureau du jeune lord. Apparemment il était en pleine partie d'échec avec un ennemi invisible. L'enfant déplaça un pion blanc pour capturer un cavalier noir.

« Hello ! Vous m'avait promis et je suis venu chercher mon du ! » S'exclama joyeusement le shinigami folâtre. Il se colla alors à Sébastian, se frottant doucement et soupira d'extase au prochaine 24 heure qui vont suivre. « J'espère que tu te souviens de notre marché ! »

« Je me souviens » déclara simplement l'enfant en capturant la reine blanche avec son fou. En représailles un pion noir perdit la vie. « Vous passerez 24 heures avec Sébastian comme convenue. »

Le démon soupira, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de passer une journée entière à faire des cochonneries avec cet énergumène. Le jeune maître lui en voulait ou quoi ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal à part ses habituelles mesquineries ?

« 24 heures à partir de maintenant » grogna l'enfant alors que la pendule fit le chant guttural des 15 heures 30.

Et alors que le dieu de la mort s'apprêtait à enlever le démon en passant par la fenêtre l'enfant souffla vicieusement « Sébastian, je veux un thé à la rose » Il fit alors échec et mat avec son roi noir.

Grell se mit à protester vivement, Sébastian était à lui pendant 24 heures mais le maître sourit effrontément. Le démon écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux, il ne voulait quand même pas qu'il s'occupe de lui en même temps ?!...Il sourit alors, un simple majordome n'aurait pas survécu à une journée infernale comme il celle qui allait commencer mais il était plus que ça.

« Yes, My lord »

_Aujourd'hui c'était le jour du marché…c'était à celui qui était le plus rusé qui avait la meilleur part_

_

* * *

_

Grell est un personnage spécial, il est tellement bizarre que j'ai du mal avec lui…Il n'est pas a proprement parlé le personnage principal de ce drabble, j'essaierais d'en faire un autre un jour ou il aura plus d'importance.

vous avez remarqué le jeu d'echec? je ne suis pas une pro de ce jeu (on peut même dire que j'en ai presque jamais joué), les pions peuvent représenter la même personne...;)


	9. Saint Valentin Very Bad Trip!

Disclamer : pour la saint valentine j'aurais bien aimé que Ciel et Sébastian viennent chez moi. Mais ils n'ont pas pu. J'ai donc décidé de me venger.

**Note : en faite je me suis rendue compte que j'avais pas prévue de faire un texte sur la saint valentin. Je l'ai fait vite fait, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**

* * *

**

_**Les Plumes Noires**_

_**Drabbles 9: Saint Valentin Very Bad Trip**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Je déteste la saint valentin._

L'enfant toujours dans le bureau, lisait tranquillement des papiers importants.

_Que Bard, Finni et Meirin roucoulent ensemble dans un coin passe encore, au moins ça évite à Bard de cramer encore une fois la cuisine, à Finni de détruire mon sublime jardin et à Meirin de casser les vieilles porcelaines familiales._

Il lisait même les petites lignes en italique en bas de la page.

_Aucune destruction à l'ordre du jour, ça fait du bien de ne pas se faire un sens d'encre pour la survie du château._

Il signait quelques papiers avec une lenteur mortelle. S'amusait à faire des origamis avec ceux qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

_Que Pluto est rameuté toute une meute de femelles en chaleurs, je peux comprendre. C'est un chien._

Tout pour retarder le moment de sortir du bureau.

_Que Lizzie ai décidé de s'incruster –encore- pour faire la fête et me demander de danser la valse et de lui donner un baiser à la fin, je peux y survivre._

Tout pour retarder le moment fatidique où il verrait des cœurs et des angelots côtoyant les nounours et autre peluches toutes mignonnes dans son ancestrale demeure. Il frissonna tout de même à l'idée de devoir embrasser celle qu'il considéré plus comme une sœur que fiancée. Il n'y échapperait pas, c'était certain.

_Que l'autre chinois et sa sœur, ces deux zigotos incestueux aient décidé de tester mon nouveau canapé grenat avec moult coussins vermeils et d'une douceur absolu dans le salon rouge(1), j'y suis habitué. Il faudra juste que je le change à nouveau._

Tout pour éviter des scènes choquantes pour ses magnifiques petits yeux bleu.

_Mais que l'autre esprit de la mort ramène ses cheveux couleur sang et des fraises saupoudré de sucre glace pour les manger avec Sébastian !_

Mais surtout pour éviter de penser à eux ! –ce qui était raté soit dit en passant.

_Mon majordome !_

A lui !

_Qui était en retard d'ailleurs pour servir le thé._

Le monde était tombé bien bas.

_Je vais faire un meurtre ! L'autre esprit d'abord, ensuite torture pour Sébastian, je vais lui ordonner de s'occuper de Pluto et des femelles tiens pendant un mois ! En Je vais être gentil, il aura interdiction de s'approcher des chats.(2)_

_

* * *

_

(1)Vous l'avez reconnu j'espère !

(2) ironique bien entendu.

**les auteurs aiment les reviews!**


	10. Le Rossignol

_Disclamer : évidemment un nouveau kidnapping est de nouveau personnage entre en scène dans mes drabbles !_

_**Personnages/couples : Ciel/Vicomte (mais cette relation est-elle seulement a sens unique ?)**_

_**Ce drabble se déroule après l'anime, juste après l'incendie de Londres. Personnellement, c'est un gros délire de ma part. Un peu triste sur les bords mais le mystère est toujours la pour le Vicomte !**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Drabbles 10 : Le rossignol**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Est-ce qu'ils me prennent pour un débile ?

Mon rossignol,… je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et après avoir été relâché par Scotland Yard par des pots de vin, j'ai mené une recherche discrète pour savoir ou elle se cache. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour la retrouver, ou plutôt…le retrouver.

Croit-il vraiment que je ne sache pas qui il est ?

Qui ne reconnaitrait pas ses yeux bleu envoutant, promesse d'aventure et de mille morts, ce corps mince et délicat, cette peau blanche et immaculée d'un ange, ce parfum exquis et si rare mêlant la tentatrice pomme du pécher et de la luxure, la virginale et élégante senteur de l'oranger, la fierté de la Narcisse, la fraicheur de la menthe et le souvenir des pierres, solides rocs indestructibles. L'apocalypse a lui seul. Des le départ, j'ai su que derrière cette voix de jeune fille en fleur, il y avait quelques choses de faux. Mais j'avais bêtement cru qu'il se cachait l'esprit d'une petite lionne prête à se battre dans un lit, en quête d'amusement et de folie…comme toutes les autres. C'est pourquoi j'en avais fait ma pièce maîtresse pour mon petit marché. Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce tuteur, beau et élégant qui était en fait le majordome du petit damoiseau. Mais je dois bien avoué qu'il a bien protégé son jeune maître. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ou es-tu mon petit oiseau?

La première erreur avait été d'être attirée par ce corps délicat, que j'ai vu se mouvoir entre les blanches mains du faux tuteur. Conquis par la chair sans y avoir touché.

La deuxième erreur avait été de parler à cet ange déchu et d'entendre cette voix qui prêchait la luxure. Soumis par le mensonge et le secret inavouable.

La troisième erreur avait été de la prendre par la taille et de sentir ses côtes au travers du corsée. Dominé par la promesse d'une peau douce et veloutée.

La quatrième erreur avait été de gouter cette chair appétissante, juste au creux du cou quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras comme une princesse pour la mener dans sa cage, j'ai alors senti les fragrances de son parfum naturel au travers de celui créer de toute pièce par les parfumeurs. Subjugué par un plat exquis et défendu.

La dernière et la pire des erreurs avaient été de l'embrasser juste après qu'elle se soit évanouie. Personne ne l'avait su et je suis sur que j'ai été l'un des premiers à avoir touché ses lèvres de cette façon la. Enivré par cette texture douce et chaude ou se mêlait l'odeur du thé anglais et le parfum de l'inviolée.

J'ai alors hésité à la prendre avec moi pour l'enfermer dans une cage dorée, une chambre ou elle aurait pu s'amuser à des jeux coquins avec mon corps, consentante ou non, mais je me suis abstenu. Etourdi par cette nouvelle sensation, ce nouveau sentiment qui m'avait étreint le cœur et que je n'avais pas reconnu.

Quelle grossière erreur de ma part. Par cette obscure peur de m'enchainer avec quelqu'un, j'en avais perdu le droit de l'approcher sans que quelqu'un me bloque dans mon élan.

Découvrir qui se cachait derrière ce visage de poupée ne m'as pas choqué plus que de raison, un peu étonné au début de voir qu'un enfant, le chien de garde de la reine s'était joué de moi. Intouchable de part son statut.

Enchainer les rencontres sans pour autant se parler face à face. Sans pour autant oser aller à son encontre. Une délicate torture que voila.

Soudain, la calèche s'arrêta et le Vicomte sortit de ses pensées.

« Nous sommes arrivé, My Lord » s'exclama le cochet.

Celui qui s'appelait en réalité Aleister Chamber releva le visage, ses yeux bleu se fixant au dehors du carrosse ou il pouvait voir le manoir de son aimé, le soleil couchant donné déjà une allure sinistre à la demeure, on pouvait penser que les ruines étaient en flammes.

« Mais as-tu seulement disparu, ou es-tu réellement mort ? » murmura t'il pour lui-même. « Entendre ta voix fut si rare petit rossignol, te parler m'aurait apporté la joie la plus simple mais je n'ai pas osé me confronter à toi après cette nuit la et puis, c'est ma sanction pour avoir commis ses horribles crimes que voila, bien que je ne me sente pas coupable, je n'aurais pu de rencontrer et te gouter dans d'autres circonstances »

* * *

**_J'attends vos avis!_**


	11. Drogues

**Auteur : Akarisnape**

**L'inspiration : elle vient de Kuroshitsuji.**

**Titre : « Les plumes noires » **car les plumes démoniaques nous ouvrent le chemin des secrets. Le majordome et son maître son toujours au cœur de l'intrigue, même si les autres ne veulent pas.

**Drabbles numéro 11 : Drogue**

**Genre **: shonen-aï ( ? ça reste à voir la) à tendance pédophile et gore. Je ferais peut être une suite à ce drabble, ça risque de virer au yaoi pervers voir au viol…ça dépend le consentement de Ciel. ^^

**Pairing :** Sebastian/Ciel assez spécial.

**Rating : M** parce que j'aime et que Sébastian est un démon ça ne peut être que du M.

**Pitch :** la scène se passe quand Ciel à treize ans.

**Disclaimer :** il y a eu une erreur de casting pour le choix de l'auteur de Kuroshitsuji.

_**Drogue**_

_Il faut résister à la tentation..._

Tous les jours, le majordome démoniaque aimait se faire violence pour n'avoir aucuns gestes déplacés envers celui avec qui il avait pactisé.

Par derrière il lui défit le cache-œil. Sébastian se léchait les lèvres. Et ce n'était pas inconscient, il était si tentant dans ses vêtements bleu rois ! Heureusement qu'il ne le voyait pas et qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Si son jeune maître l'avait vu, le majordome savait qu'a ce moment la, il l'aurait regardé de ses yeux gelés dans la haine. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine en pensant aux yeux de son maître. Si glacés dans leurs rancunes. Un plaisir violent au creux de ses reins le taraudait rien qu'en les imaginant poser sur lui. L'être des enfers avait bien envie de lui arracher les yeux pour les geler définitivement dans les glaces éternelles. Ainsi son jeune maître pourrait le contempler par delà la mort. Les yeux de ce petit démon ne se faneront jamais et il pourra alors sentir éternellement sa présence à travers ses miroirs de l'âme. Cette présence lui procurerait une éternelle ivresse. Sa dépendance psychique à la présence de son maître serait continuellement comblée. C'était presque dommage que l'un des yeux avait la marque démoniaque, il occultait l'expression de sa haine. Mais dans un sens c'était diaboliquement mieux, elle montrait la possession, c'était sa marque qui était apposé sur cette être déchu.

Le majordome se mit fasse à son maître et de ses mains gantés, il lui enleva sa veste, dénoua son nœud pourpre et commença à lui déboutonner la chemise, dévoilant la peau de porcelaine et ses tendres clavicules, l'odeur si caractéristique de son jeune maître emplis ses narines sataniques.

Si son jeune maître l'avait vu, le majordome savait qu'a ce moment la, il aurait réagis violement. Ses cheveux se serait légèrement hérissés à la base de sa nuque, son corps tendus par l'impatience et l'incompréhension. L'être des enfers avait envi de mordre cette peau opalescente, de faire couler le sang de vérité sur cette neige trompeuse, dévorer ses os d'apparence fragile et gouter enfin ce parfum qui le tiraillait tant.. Il serait alors repu comme un chat après avoir manger une souris, heureux comme un drogué qui vient de recevoir sa dose d'héroïne. Sa dépendance physique diminuerait, le temps de trouver un nouveau jouet, peut être même jusqu'à trouver un nouveau Ciel Phantomhive.

Sébastian Michaelis leva la tête vers celle de son maître –il s'était accroupi pour le déshabiller- et il fixa ses lèvres fines, si douce mais qui pouvait annoncer les pires mots du monde avec la neutralité la plus banale.

Si son jeune maître l'avait vu, il aurait peut être crié, ou bien il lui aurait ordonné. L'être des enfers avait envi de l'entendre hurler. De douleur ou de plaisir, qu'importe. Du moment qu'il entendait sa voix. Elle était toujours vive, rien que de l'entendre pouvait le mené au nirvana, même l'opium ne faisait pas mieux effet.

« Sébastian ! Arrête de rêvasser et déshabille-moi ! Mon bain ne m'attendra pas pour refroidir ! »

L'être des enfers planta alors ses iris dans ceux de son Lord. Ciel se permis de se dire que l'éclat pourpre lui donnait l'air d'un drogué en manque…

« Yes, bocchan ! »

…Et le sourire vicieux n'arrangeait rien.

…_Ce n'en sera que meilleur quand le barrage cédera._


	12. Loin des yeux et chiffre maudit

**Désolé de la longue absence, deux drabbles sont directement à votre disposition.**

Auteur : la grande, la magnifique, l'unique…Akarisnape !

L'inspiration : Black Blutler ou Kuroshitsuji pour les puristes (à la bonne blague)

Titre : « Les plumes noires » il faut se méfier de leur apparence fragile.

Drabble numéro 12 : Loin des yeux

Genre : Triste.

Pairing : notre Conan Doyle ! Mention de Ciel Phantomhive.

Rating : euh…T

Pitch : Les années ont passés, Arthur s'en rappelle.

Disclaimer : Je me demande si je peux louer Ciel…c'est que j'aimerais bien en faire ma poupée^^

**_Loin des yeux_**

C'était il y a des années, je m'en rappelle encore, de cette nuit tragique.

Je me souviens de ce château, cette sombre demeure ou habitait cette enfant perdu. Un enfant déchiré, qui était devenu adulte trop vite.

Je me souviens de cette soirée ou j'ai du dormir avec cette ange démoniaque. La tentation de ce corps si fragile. Subir sa présence ignoble et tentatrice me révulsait autant que m'émoustillait. Jamais je ne fus tenté par un homme. Seul cet enfant a réussi cet exploit.

Je me souviens encore de l'odeur de sa peau que j'avais goutée alors qu'il était dans le monde de rêves. L'odeur juvénile de son cou, la tendresse de la peau de sa gorge.

Aujourd'hui, je regrette de n'être allé plus loin dans mon exploration car je sais que jamais plus je ne le reverrai.

* * *

Drabble numéro 13 : Chiffre maudit

Genre : c'est la suite du drabble 11.

Pairing : a votre avis^^

Rating : bon M parce que sur un enfant ce n'est pas top. Sur un adulte non plus d'ailleurs.

Pitch : Ciel n'aurait pas du rester avec son démon ce jour la.

Disclaimer : laissez-moi pleurer de tout mon soul!

**_Chiffre maudit_**

On était un vendredi treize. Ciel avait bien remarqué la veille que son démon était dans la lune. Il ressentait aussi parfaitement le regard affamé du monstre sur son corps. Mais Satan ne pouvait l'avoir avant d'atteindre le but de son maître. C'était ce qu'il avait cru.

Aujourd'hui était un assemblage de malédiction. On était un vendredi treize et le jeune seigneur était dans sa treizième année d'existence. Ajouté à cela, le jeune garçon était déjà maudit par la marque démoniaque fait avec son majordome d'enfer.

Il s'était tranquillement endormi avec son oreiller préféré sans se rendre compte que le moment ou les enfers seraient les plus forts était proche.

Il était trois heures du matin quand Ciel se réveilla brusquement.

Trois heures du matin était l'heure du diable.

Il avait senti quelque chose d'humide sur son cou. Il avait grogné dans son sommeil, s'était retourné pour éviter la sensation désagréable. Mais c'était revenu et il avait distinctement ressenti la langue râpeuse à son cou.

Il avait ouvert brusquement les yeux.

Les rideaux étaient ouverts alors que son diable de majordome les avait fermés quand il l'avait couché. Pourtant, la nuit était intensément noire. Mais il savait que la fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte. Il sentait le vent sur son bras qui ressortait de la couette.

Il pouvait voir parfaitement les deux braises qui servaient d'yeux à son diable personnel.

« Sébastian, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Grogna l'enfant, pas tout à fait réveillé. Car il savait que c'était Sébastian, que faisait le démon assis sur lui, le recouvrant de son corps sur le lit ?

Un éclair traversa les nuages et Ciel hurla de terreur. Il n'avait jusque là jamais vu le véritable corps du démon. C'était un corps hideux, bouillant, énorme, c'était indescriptible face à tant de laideur…en somme un corps parfaitement démoniaque.

Le démon se jeta sur la proie, arrachant la chemise de nuit, mordit violemment dans l'épaule, écarta les cuisses et investit violemment le corps sans aucunes préparations. Il n'attendit pas de sa part un quelconque consentement.

Ciel essaya de se débattre, il hurla lui ordonnant de cesser mais le démon semblait comme fou.

Il appela sa mère, son père, Tanaka, Bard, Finnian, Meilin. Même Grell. Mais aucun ne vint car personne n'entendit son cri silencieux.

Plus tard alors qu'il ne restait qu'une coquille vide, le démon se permit d'enfin quitter le corps et le lit ravagé. L'être ne ressentait plus la douleur depuis longtemps en ses reins.

« Bocchan ? Il est l'heure de se réveiller.»

Ciel ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il vit les pupilles noires de son majordome. Ciel avait l'impression d'avoir fait un horrible cauchemar. L'enfant se redressa et regarda autour de lui. La chambre était toujours aussi propre, les couvertures sagement posées sur son corps descendirent légèrement à son action. Sa robe de nuit de la veille était toujours là, rempart si mince face aux créatures de la nuit.

Il déjeuna pendant que son serviteur préparait le bain.

Il se glissa avec joie son corps nu dans l'eau chaude. L'eau le détendait tellement !

Le garçon ne vit jamais son majordome passer sa main non gantée sur l'épaule gauche. Tellement fatigué, il n'avait pas remarqué la marque de morsure qui s'effaçait sous le passage tendre de la main démoniaque.

**Et voila 13eme drabbles fini. C'est également la fin de ce recueil.**

**J'ai décidé de m'arrêter à ce chiffre. Bonne année !**


End file.
